Sonic the Hedgehog: The Rebirth of the Decepticons
by TM1228
Summary: Chapter 5 is up! In this Chapter, Knuckles is confronted by another foe but recieves help from an unlikely ally. R and R!
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE:

A meteor flies through the dark and lonely solar system known as space. It flew through the dark area of stars like it was heading for something. It glowed like a light bulb with 15,000 watts that was lit on fire. It had a long and flaming tail that stretched probably over 100 miles but only looked like an inch from Earth.

Earth, the direction from which the meteor was heading as if it was frightened to death of the blue planet. Echoes could be heard of the meteor, like an engine roaring through space.

At a much closer look, the meteor was made of, metal. It also had the shape of a F-22 Raptor Jet but much more bulkier. Sparks jolted from the sides of the jet as if it had been damaged by something. It jolted to a quick right and left and began to descend. It began to direct itself towards the moon that was shining bright gray from the direct sunlight of the blazing hot sun.

As the jet became only a few yards away, it began to mechanically transform itself. The wings of the jet flung up and flipped itself around. Arms began to unfold out from the center of jet and form hands at the tip. Wires strung from the arms and released electric shocks. The tip of the jet shifted downwards and formed the waist of the figure. Thighs began to form as legs began to un-ravel downwards. Feet strung out of the leg and planted itself on the moon's rocky surface. Wire's strapped from the waist up to what seemed as the neck of the robot. The head began to rise up quickly and the guns of the jet shifted to its wrists.

This was Starscream, the once loyal bodyguard of Megatron the betrayed it's team and fled into space. It had come from battle with the Auto-bots and left his fellow teammates to fight for themselves.

"Megatron, come in." said his deep mechanical voice.

Starscream was expecting a scream from Megatron but heard nothing but a loud static screech. Could Megatron have lost? Did Optimus Prime and the Auto-bots defeat the Decepticons? He didn't have much of a choice but to keep trying to gain communication.

"Megatron, come in, this is Starscream. Report!"

Nothing but a sizzling static screech.

"Could it be true? Could Megatron truly be dead, our Lord Megatron!" he asked himself.

Megatron and the remains of the Decepticons were being dumped into the ocean as he spoke. He was the last Decepticon alive and he regretted it.

"Damn you Optimus Prime!" he screamed.

He raised his fist high into the air, it stuck in the center of the sun's view. It looked like a giant metal claw was blocking the entire sun.

Suddenly, just as he was about to slam his fist, he stopped. Electrical circuits zapped around his entire body and his eyes dimmed. He fell to his knees with a loud thump. A large crack widened across the moon's surface, much like an earthquake.

Starscream's giant robot body fell down and collapsed from exhaustion

The sounds of hyper powered jet engines roared loudly as a bulky craft approached the crater dotted moon. Upon the bridge of this peculiar ship was a man in a red suit. He had black pants and boots that shined like leather. His left hand was raised as he stroked his large orange moustache. His eyes, which were covered by dark glasses, watched the bridge viewing window as the he neared the moon. Large blue goggles were on top of his head and were strapped tight. 

Doctor Ivo Robotnik was this man. Or in the slang of his enemies, Dr. Eggman. Whatever he is called, he is one of the greatest scientific minds the world has ever known. He specializes in crafting precise deadly war machines. Which leads to why he pursued the fleeing mech that escaped to the moon. The way they moved, the way the acted. These machines amazed the doctor. Were they actual robots? Or were they an alien species? These questions lead the doctor after the one that survived the vicious brawl between two separate groups of these fascinating beings. Now he saw it. The last of them. Laying in a pile of metal on the moon's surface.

"Good," Robotnik said aloud. That would mean he would come without a fight. "Prepare for capture".

As the ship hovered above the large machine, a blue gravity lift descended down upon it. Slowly, it began to rise up the lift into the large hangar doors of Robotnik's ship. The Doctor swiveled in his large chair and walked over to the elevator which would take him to his newly acquired weapon. The ship changed course and began to descend back to the planet. Robotnik put his hands behind his back as he watched the lights on the elevator that indicated which level of the ship he was at. As "MAIN HANGAR BAY" lit in a red light, the doors slid open and Robotnik stepped out. His flying mechs had already stood the machine in a standing position. As they hooked large plugs into several joints on the robot, Robotnik nodded to the hangar control room. The operator flipped a few switches, and a electrical pulse was sent through the cables into the machine. Sparks flew out in all directions as the worker mechs flew for cover. Robotnik merely stood with his back in perfect posture as he watched the machine recharge. Loud humming was heard and the head began to light up. It slowly swiveled around, observing the hangar. The eyes fixed on Robotnik.

"It's a pleasure to see one of your kind close up. Allow me to introduce myself… I am Dr. Robotnik," the doctor says as he bows.

The machine gave him a long stare.

"Where have you taken me…?" it questioned.

"You are aboard my glorious battleship. I have re-activated you to ask for your.. "assistance".. in my plan to rule this world," Robotnik said, standing upright again. 

"…….Go on.." the machine responded.

Robotnik smiled very widely. His usual evil smile when he had finally gotten what he wanted.


	2. Chapter 1 The First Conflict

Chapter 1- The First Conflict

2 months later…..

The sun shined brightly over the business and noisiness of the city known as Station Square. Bird's chirped as they flew through Central Park, bypassing green trees and splashing fountains. Roaring drivers slammed down on the car horn, frustrated at the many traffic jams in the city. Children laughed as they played on the rather large size playground in the park. The swing set had crisp brown rusted spots around the support bars and the silver metal slide rusted at the slopes tip.

Sonic lied on a tree branch, next to the children's play area. His arms rested neatly behind his big blue head, with his quills sticking out to the side. His feet were perched up on the escalated part of the branched, with the knees crossed. He fluttered his big red and white shoe in the air like there was no care in the world.

"Man what a peaceful day in Station Square, the sun is shining, the bird's are chirping, my legs aren't moving for once." Sonic said with a gleeful smile.

Sonic peeked over at the street and noticed a sharp looking yellow Camaro driving down the street. It had 2 large and noticeable black lines that scurried from the tip of the car to the back of the car.

"Hmm. Nice car! But something is odd about this one but I don't know what…. ahh well!" he said with curiosity.

A small but silent roaring noise was heard in the distant. It sounded like a bear's roar but only much deeper. It consistently grew louder and louder and soon became visible. It was a gray jet with a roaring engine flying through the city. It was heading somewhere. Sonic noticed something wrong with the jet, and he knew exactly what it was.

"That jet is flying too low from what it is allowed, I don't think that is an American jet…"

The jet flew over the park. Sonic looked up at the racing jet through the sky that left a thin line trail of gray smoke behind it. It was heading towards…. the highway.

"I don't like the looks of this, I think I had better look after this one." Sonic said sternfully.

Within an instant, Sonic fell back and looped around the tree branch like a wild monkey. He flew through the air with his arms spread out like an eagle gliding through the air. His knee's bent and his quills brushed like a females long hair in the wind. His feet hit the ground with a brief thud like the paws of a bright red golden retriever.

Within the brief second there was, Sonic's feet were dashing at the speed of sound towards the Jet.

Traffic was blazing on the highway of East 45. Semi's slugged in front of many mini vans and small buggies. A lazy semi driver drove along the left lane of the highway street, guzzling down his cold coffee from the early morning. He was too tired to notice the Jet flying just above him in his rear view mirrors.

The Jet hovered slowly above Highway 45, trying to find its target through the large city of Station Square's known highway. He monitored every car, van, and semi that went by, analyzing it for his seeking treasure, The Chaos Emerald. Only he and his new fellow ally knew what the jewel was for and no one else needed to know. Now that the AllSpark had been destroyed along with Lord Megatron, only the seven jewels were the key to reviving his fellow comrades.

"Any sight of the Chaos Emerald yet Starscream?" asked an old voice through a communication radio.

"Not yet doctor, it seems there may not be a Chaos Emerald…"

He stopped, paused by a reading on his radar.

"A Chaos Emerald has been spotted doctor."

"Retrieve it, destroy anyone or anything that gets in your way." Commanded the doctor.

"Will do."

The Jet roared low towards the ground and came only but yards away from the emerald, but someone was holding it. A black hedgehog held the bright red jewel in his hand, clutching it with his life and didn't look like anyone was going to get it. This was Shadow the Hedgehog, world re-known hero and companion to Sonic the Hedgehog.

The jet came low to the ground and followed the hedgehog walking on the sidewalk beside the highway road.

"Hedgehog, hand over that Chaos Emerald to me now and I will not use force."

Shadow turned around and smirked, "Whose going to make me?"

Within the seconds after that, the jet began to transform and mechanical legs and arms of the machine began to unravel. There stood a large robot, almost over fifty feet tall. People got out of there cars to gaze at the amazement and at the same time terrifying sight of the large mechanical beast.

"I will make you." Replied the angered decepticon.

Shadow gave out a laugh, loud enough so that others could hear, "You wont kill me you walking junk yard."

The decepticon made a loud gesture through his body and two large cannons shot out of his wrists.

"So be it." Said Starscream as he loaded his cannons.

Shadow kicked his heels and he dashed down the highway road. Cars began to pull over to let a clear path for Shadow and hoping not to get smashed by the decepticon.

"Where do you think your going hedgehog?"

Starscream's feet unraveled wheels and engine flames behind his heels and he skated off towards Shadow. Shadow skated down the long road, hearing the roaring robot behind him, kicked his heels together again to gain a boost. Starscream pulled out his machine gun turret and fired away at the hedgehog. The bullets bounced behind him, smacking against the graveled road behind Shadow's feet. They clanked and brattled against the gray pavement, piercing stones and pebbles to fly up into the clear and windless air. Shadow could feel the shaking of the bullets and the noises of the decepticon slowly drawing near. Starscream slid down his left arm and smacked a taxi and two other cars flying into the air. Shadow shoved to the left as a red car smacked the right. He rolled right and dodged the green Jeep that smacked against the hard pavement. The taxi flew above his head and smacked down on the ground in front of him. Shadow leaped over the taxi and rolled to his feet as he looked up at the angered Starscream roaring his fist towards his head. He rolled to the left and continued his pursuit down the road.

Starscream gained to his feet and began to fire his rapid machine gun turret at Shadow's feet. Shadow could feel the bullets closer than ever and looked ahead at the elevated highway coming up. As he sped up the slope he could tell he was on an overpass with three other highways bellow his. Just as he felt a pebble slam his ankle, he leaped into the air. The movement felt like Chaos Control, but it wasn't occurring. In slow motion, he flew backwards and slammed the decepticon straight in the jaw. Starscream lost his balance and fell backwards as his long and deep scream rang through the ever-slow motion.

Time resumed and Starscream fell backwards, sliding into many cars and buses like a bowling ball. He fell off of the side of the overpass and fell to the highway below. Shadow could hear car horns blaring below but didn't think much of it. Suddenly, the highway shook and Starscream bursted from the underside of the highway, tearing through the ground of the road from below. Pieces and chunks of the shattered highway flew into the air and crushed the roofs of many cars. He swatted at Shadow like a fly but missed as Shadow zoomed past him.

"Persistent little hedgehog, I have underestimated you. But now I shall no more!"

Starscream went down his hole back under the over pass. Shadow dashed down the road, trying to anticipate what Starscream's next move was. Starscream bursted up from the underpass once again right underneath Shadow, flinging larger amounts and pieces of pavement. Slow motion occurred again, as Shadow maneuvered his body to dodge the on coming pieces of pavement. He stretched his waist forward and a large chunk of pavement skimmed his back. He leaned forward and dodged the on coming chunk. He leaped past Starscream as time resumed.

Starscream leaped up and onto the highway road and unloaded another gun. Shadow looked back and noticed him switching his artillery. Shadow held out his Chaos Emerald and it began to glow bright red like the sun at dusk. Shadow muttered the words Chaos Control loudly as he disappeared from sight. Starscream looked around for him and worried. Shadow appeared in front of his face and slammed him in the face that way he couldn't see where he was going. He grabbed Shadow and threw him to the ground, just to come face to face with an overpass. He busted through it like paper and wiped his face.

"Its time to end this!!" he screamed as he finished loading his gun.

He noticed Shadow skating down the street, clutching his arm.

"Aww, did I break your arm when I through you?" he taunted.

A large missile appeared in his cannon, it was large and weighed half a ton.

"Its time to squash the bug!" he screamed.

He fired the missile as it directed towards Shadow. He fired two others out of his cannon to secure he hit him. Shadow looked back, only to be shaken by the missile that impaled the ground next to him. As he lost his balance, the remaining 2 missiles punctured his sides making his scream and fall to the ground. The missiles shattered the ground beneath Shadow as he released the Chaos Emerald. Unable to move, Shadow fell to the underpass beneath him. The red Chaos Emerald began to drop but was caught by a large metal hand.

"Objective Complete doctor." He said.

"Good, have any trouble?" he asked.

" Just a small bug that got in the way." He said as he transformed into a jet and flew to the sky.

" Tell me about it when you get back to the base." Said the doctor just as sight of the jet disappeared.

Sonic ran down the highway, looking at the destruction of the shattered highway. He came to a stop at a hole and looked down to see Shadow in bad shape on a pile of rubble.

"Shadow!" he screamed.

He leaped down the hole, ignoring the car alarms and police sirens around him.

"Shadow, what happened to you?"

"I was attacked by…a large…. robot like thing…" he said with pain.

"Are you ok?" asked Sonic.

Shadow slowly climbed to his feet and coughed. His arm and a few ribs were broken. Shadow grunted at the pain and tried to walk but failed, his ankle was also broken.

" I can't walk Sonic."

Sonic reached around and slung his non-broken arm over his shoulders.

"We will get you fixed up, just sit tight."

"I wish I could." Joked Shadow.

Sonic walked Shadow down the highway slowly. Shadow was growing weaker and needed help from his best friend Tails. He was rushing to get there as fast as he could go without hurting Shadow.

"That definitely wasn't one of Eggman's creations." Muttered Shadow.

Sonic perked up and bit and looked at Shadow.

"You mean to tell me that that giant robot wasn't made by Eggman?"

"The technology on that thing was way too advanced for even Eggman to handle, do you think it relates to those robots that attacked New York two months ago?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know, lets just worry about getting you healed first." Sonic said with a smile.

Shadow nodded as they walked down the wrecked highway towards Tails home.


	3. Chapter 2 Blackouts Revival

Chapter 2- Blackouts Revival

A large pile of gray metal junk was placed in a pile inside a wide room. It was next to a machine with a clear metal piece showing the inside of the chamber. It was connected to the ceiling and a large brown generator on the side. It needed much energy to work, but only Eggman and Starscream knew what this was for. Seven small, but very particular shaped holes were placed beneath the clear chamber. And a larger version of the hole was placed on top of the chamber.

" Now, Starscream, place all of this gray machinery into that machine." Eggman commanded.

Starscream nodded and placed the pieces of heavy gray machinery into the black chamber. He closed the clear door and stepped back as Dr. Eggman walked up to the machine with a Chaos Emerald.

"Now to put this Chaos Emerald into the slot." Said Eggman holding the emerald forward.

He placed the Chaos Emerald in the far left slot of the machine and twisted it into place. He stepped back and walked over to a computer panel with many buttons. He grabbed the large red lever and pulled down, laughing slightly.

The bottom of the machine began to spin around the chamber, very slowly. It began to accelerate quickly just as the top of the machine began to spin. The red Chaos Emerald began to glow very brightly and the inside of the chamber began to light up brightly. The gray machinery in the chamber began to take form as a standing figure. The clear glass began to crack.

"He is here…" said Eggman.

Just as he finished saying that, the clear door barged open and a large gray decepticon leaped out. Crouching low and withdrawing his arms, he roared like the beastly decepticon he was. He had a large gray body with guns slung on his shoulders and arms. A large helicopter propeller stood on his back and a long tail shaped end of a helicopter stood just past his hips.

"Welcome back Blackout." Said Starscream.

Blackout stood and looked at Starscream and Eggman.

" Whose he?" he said quickly and demandingly.

Shadow lied down on a long red couch. He had a cast around his arm and a bandage around his head. He had a cast on both legs that were bright blue. Sonic sat next to Tails, watching the sleeping Shadow and discussing what had happened. Tails was dumbfounded by what he had heard and didn't believe it. He looked at Shadow, "_Could Shadow really have been attacked by a gigantic robot far superior to Eggman's creations?"_

Tails stood up and walked over to his computer and spun the computer seat around. He began typing on his keyboard quickly with his tongue hanging out to the side. Sonic rested one hand on the computer desk and the other on his hip. Tails rang up a news article from two months before and began examining it.

" Tails? What are you looking at?" Sonic asked.

Tails ignored Sonic and continued reading the article. He clicked and clicked until he reached the final page of the article.

" Now lets see, out of the catastrophic robot attack in New York two months ago, they only found the remains of seven 'Decepticons' and neither of them describes this jet that Shadow described." Tails said.

Sonic examined the article for himself, he wanted to make sure Tails didn't skip over anything, knowing he most likely didn't. He stood straight up and looked at Shadow.

"What if one of them never was destroyed, what if he escaped away from the battle?" Sonic said.

Tails looked at Sonic and gave him a smile.

"That jet could have easily blended in with the other American jets and made his escape." Sonic mentioned.

Tails looked at his computer and clicked on an image of a decepticon. He enlarged it and began to print it.

"This is one of the Decepticons, if Shadow recognizes its looks, Ill give you the benefit of the doubt Sonic."

"Let me see that damned picture." Said a low toned voice.

Sonic looked over his shoulder at Shadow, who was sitting up on his bed. Tails handed him the picture and he examined it.

"That is him…. that is the robot I fought." Shadow said.

Tails whipped the photo away from Shadow in an instant.

"That cant be, if he had been sighted he should have been defeated along with the rest of them and dumped in the ocean." Tails said.

"But only seven of the eight spotted were found and disposed of." Said Sonic.

Tails looked at Sonic, "But…"

"Tails! The jet decepticon is the only decepticon that could even of had a chance of escaping into the air, or possibly space, and with the capabilities of an alien robot, there is a good chance." Sonic exclaimed.

Tails was silent, he looked at Shadow, only for him to return a smile. He spun around and read one of the names in the article, the one who disposed of the most deadly of the Decepticons, Sam Witwicky.

"We must go see him." He said, pointing to the screen.

Sonic looked at the screen, "New York?"

Tails stood grabbed the keyboard and flipped it on its backside to reveal a switch. He pressed the switch and the wall opened up to reveal some stairs.

"Follow me." He said.

Sonic and Shadow followed Tails down the stairs into a large underground station, which had his famed Tornado in it.

"We fly." He said.

Sonic looked at Shadow, and they both exchanged grins.

It was down pouring upon the Mystic Ruins, rain puddles were everywhere and the river below Angel Island was flooding. It had been raining for days without any stop and Knuckles the Echidna was getting tired of it. He sat next to the Master Emerald with the rain pouring down on top of his drenched body. He grunted and turned to the left to see rocks brushing off the sides of the cliffs. Trees blew in the wind and lightening struck in the eerie sky.

"I have a bad feeling about something…but what?" Knuckles thought to himself.

He stood up and looked at the ocean below, waves were splashing around and swishing about the cliff sides bottom. A loud thunder boomed in the distance and the Master Emerald glowed. Knuckles peeked over at the emerald and shrieked.

"Why is the Master Emerald acting…" Knuckles began.

A distant but noticeable repeating noise thundered just past the mountains. It blew leaves off of the trees and into the swaying wind. Then it appeared, a large gray helicopter flew past a large group of trees and chopped them into bits.

"What the hell is that doing here?" Knuckles asked out loud.

The helicopter came only but yards from the Master Emerald. Knuckles stepped forward and raised his fist.

"Touch the Master Emerald and your nothing but a junk pile!" he screamed.

Ignoring Knuckles demand, the helicopter reached down with a metal claw and grasped the Master Emerald. Knuckles leaped up in vengeance and clutched his fist. The helicopter's bottom released a large metal fist from underneath, slamming Knuckles straight in the jaw. Knuckles flew downwards and slammed straight into the rock stairway leading to the Master Emerald. His body had created a 3 feet deep crater in the stairway with Knuckles stuck in the center. The helicopter yanked the Master Emerald free like a lose baby tooth and hovered high into the air. Its large metal claw pulled the Master Emerald upwards as a metal hatch opened, allowing the Master Emerald to be placed inside it.

Knuckles grunted and stood up. He wiped the dirt off of his body and looked at the helicopter.

"Who do you think you are?" Knuckles screamed.

The helicopter stopped and looked at Knuckles. It suddenly transformed into a large robotic life form and hovered above Angel Island.

"My name is Blackout, and to show my power…watch your puny island disintegrate beneath my wrath!" he screamed.

"What!!?? No!!" screamed Knuckles.

Blackout armed his cannon and launched a large bomb from his cannon. It aimed directly for the shrine and impaled it with great force. Knuckles leaped towards the mountain side and flopped atop it. He stood up and watched the horrible sight before him. Angel Island was in flames, burning beneath the thundering skies. The bridge connecting the island and the Mystic Ruins had been shattered as the pieces fell into the river ocean below. A loud crash boomed throughout the Mystic Ruins, echoing around the area. Just as it boomed, Angel Island began to plummet into the ocean below. Knuckles ran over to the edge and watched his home and purpose, plunge to the tidal water below.

As the island smacked the ocean top, water splashed high up into the air and fell back down like the rest of the rain that was occurring. Knuckles stood, shocked at the sight. He looked up and got a last glimpse at Blackout, who was now back in helicopter form, flying away.

"He will pay for what he has done…he will pay!" he murmured beneath his breath.

As the thunderstorms raged above, Knuckles walked down the tunnel towards the train station.


	4. Chapter 3 Meeting Sam

Chapter 3- Meeting Sam

The Empire State Building, one of the tallest buildings in New York City. It shined in the sunlight as a blue plane soared over the skies of Manhattan. A hedgehog stood on each wing, hoping to find the suburbs of where the person they are seeking lives. The fox controlling the plane curved to head lower towards the ground to gather a better look. Sonic hung his hand over his eyes, blocking out the bright sun that shined just inches above his sight.

"Tails! There are maybe hundreds of suburbs out here, how are we going to find the right one?"

Tails laughed aloud, "Easy, just look for the one that has many houses smashed and crushed. They are still busy re-building the city after the battle months ago."

Sonic gave a blank stare at Tails and squinted his eyes, "Smart-ass…."

Tails curved down lower towards the city and could now see people walking on the streets. The sidewalks were crowded with people and the streets were buzzing with noises of car engines, car horns, and the occasional angry driver screams. This was much different then Station Square far away in California, much more people here. You would think that getting from California to New York would take hours, but with Tails brain and a single Chaos Emerald, they got there in only a few hours.

"I see it!" screamed Sonic as he pointed down to the far left of Tails plane.

Shadow just laughed, "Good Job, do you want a cookie Sonic?" asked Shadow in a cocky way.

"I can see your feeling fine from that battle." Sonic teased.

Tails curved his plane one last time as he dove in to a parking lot near the suburbs. The wheels on his plane skidded on the hard black pavement as the plane came to a bumpy halt. Tails looked up at sonic and Shadow, who were both looking at him.

"Umm, yeah I need to work on my brakes a little.."

"No! Really?!" said Shadow sarcastically as he hopped down from the plane wing.

"Jeez, what's his problem…"asked Tails to Sonic.

"Chill Tails, I'm just messing." Said Shadow while chuckling a little.

Sonic gave an odd look. "Umm..Shadow? Maybe you should lie down…" he said while running up to him.

A knock was heard at the door.

"I got it!" said a young mans voice.

This is Sam Witwicky, a seventeen-year-old high school student who was involved with the robot attacks a few months before. He has straight, short black hair and wears a dark green shirt with long blue jeans.

Sam opened the door as a loud creaky squeal was heard coming from it. There he seen a blue hedgehog, a yellow fox, and another black hedgehog, standing at his door.

"Hi! My name is Sonic, Sonic the-.."

The door slammed shut on his face.

"MOM!" screamed Sam as he leaned up against the door with his eyes closed.

A women peeked out from the kitchen, she had a blue cloth in hand along with a white china plate in the other hand. "Yes dear?"

"There is three oversized living animals at our door!"

"Oh Sam! I'm sure its just a bunch of girl scouts dressing up for an early Halloween."

"But Halloween is six weeks away!" he screamed.

His mom ignored him. He sighed and turned around and re-opened the door. The blue hedgehog stood there, looking at him in a disgusted manner.

"Lets try this again…. I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog…"

Shadow, Tails, and sonic sat on a soft tan leather couch in a large living room. The walls were white and they had a large green chair across the room. The carpet was a blue color and they had a TV the size of a hippo.

"So what are you guys here for?" asked Sam hesitantly.

Tails pulled out the picture he printed earlier and showed it to Sam.

"Does this look familiar?" asked Tails.

Sam grabbed the paper and his eyes widened. "Yeah, it looks like a decepticon. Why are you guys asking me this?"

Suddenly, a small Chihuahua burst into the room, barking at the three abnormal animals.

"MOJO! No! Bad dog! No!" Sam screamed as he grabbed the dog away from Tails.

He looked at Tails and smiled, "You were saying?"

Tails looked at Shadow and then back at Sam. "Our friend Shadow here, says he was attacked by that very same 'decepticon' that is in that picture.

"But that's impossible, all of them were destroyed and dumped into the ocean." Sam said rather loudly.

"They said they only dumped seven decepticon remains into the ocean, and they reportedly identified eight." Sonic brought up.

Sam looked at Sonic and Tails then his eyes widened to a very large size.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god. No! No! No! No! NO! This cant happen again, it just cant!"

Sonic and Tails exchanged glances and Shadow just did a very small chuckle and looked out the window.

"Let me take you to Bumble Bee…" Sam said.

Sonic gave a puzzled look and cocked his head. "Bumble Bee?"

"My car." Sam said as he walked out the front door.

"You named your car Bumble Bee?" asked Shadow as he walked out the door.

Sam walked along his walk way and entered his garage. There sat a sharp yellow Camaro that gave Sonic a familiar jest.

"I could of swore I seen this car in Station Square the other day…." Sonic said in a low tone.

Sam looked at his Camaro and made an angry face. "Bumble Bee! I told you not to leave home without my permission!" he screamed.

"Why the hell are you talking to your damn car??!!" screamed Shadow.

Suddenly, the car burst out of the garage and did a 180 in the street, skidding along the pavement.

"Who is driving that…" Tails began.

The yellow Camaro began to un-fold and the insides began to turn outside and it began to form a robot like figure. Within seconds, the car was no longer a car, but a fifty foot robot.

"That's why I talk to my car…" Sam replied.

He looked at the three's face's, which were just in utter shock.

"And don't worry, he isn't Japanese…" Sam mentioned.

Sam turned towards his 'car' and smiled. "Bumble Bee…I want you to take Sonic and his friends to see Optimus. Is that clear?"

The large robot nodded as it turned back into its car form.

"He wants you to get in…" said Sam.

Tails nodded and hopped in the back seat. "C'mon Sonic!"

"Ohh…alright…Ill go in a car…just this once.." he said while getting in.

"Oh come on Sonic, cars aren't as slow as you think. You'd actually be surprised…" he said as he slammed the door on the car.

The car took off down the street and turned the corner. Sam smiled and walked back into the front door of his home.


	5. Chapter 4 Chaotix! Chaos Emerald

Chapter 4: A Chaos Emerald in the jungle

The vast jungle far beyond the Mystic Ruins echoed with monkey screeches and bird chirps. Leaves breezed in the wind as animals ran throughout it, hunting and running from other animals. You could hear the bears roaring in the jungle and rivers rushing down streams. A small group of deer stood eating grass of a soft spot of fertile ground. One of the deer ears perked up as it looked around the area as he heard some speaking in a nearby bush. The deer got up swiftly and ran through the bushes, just as a small knife sliced through a bright green bush. A purple chameleon, a large green crocodile, and a black and yellow bee walked through the sliced bush.

"Espio! We have been out here for hours! And my feet hurt!" screamed a very tired bee.

"Nice try Charmy, but you have been flying the whole time we have been out here." Espio said calmly.

Charmy hung his harms and flew beside a branch, kicking it hard while grunting.

"Espio, I forgot six hours ago…. what are we looking for again?" asked a weary crocodile.

Espio smirked at Vector's remark. Vector always tended to forget important missions since he got so caught up in his music. Throughout the whole mission he had been listening to his bright red CD player that sat on his belt on his back. He tended to listen to bands like Spoon 5, Instincts, and Rush 20. Never in his life would Espio ever see one person listen to so much music, which he admit he hated, especially when Vector blasted it in the Chaotix house when he was meditating.

"I heard reports on the news of highway incident sometime ago, and an amateur recorder caught a large robot fighting Shadow, and that large robotic jet wanted Shadow's Chaos Emerald. So I noticed a bright light last night while looking out the window, far away into the jungle. It was bright enough to show through 20 miles."

Vector let his sunglasses slip down to his nose. He scratched his head with his right hand and tapped a button on his CD player in the back with the other. Charmy snapped to his own unique beat in which either he had created or watched on one of his Saturday morning kids television shows. Espio ignored it as he stepped on a few twigs and broken branches, all cracking beneath his feet one by one like cornels of popcorn in the microwave.

As they walked along, Charmy began to sing a different tune, similar to one of his video game songs that he played every night. Espio had to admit that Charmy did play really childish games, but he definitely kicked other people's asses online. He even laughed multiple times after hearing his six-year-old friend trash talk over the online game by using the words turd, butt head and dumb dumb.

After many more minutes of walking, the trio ran into a long log sitting on the ground by a few shattered trees. Espio sat down on the log and pulled out a water bottle in which was attached to the side of his belt. Charmy sat on a nearby tree branch and slumped over in an exhausted manor. As for Vector, he sat down on the log next to Espio. He fell down upon the log extremely hard, making Espio hop for a quick second.

"Espio, how much further do you think until we reach the Chaos Emerald? My music is becoming stale and I don't say that very often."

"According to my calculations we should be pretty damned close, it should just be less than a mile and possibly just in that valley over that way." He said, pointing east.

A loud beeping noise came from above, in a nearby tree. Espio and Vector peeked over as Charmy's fingers blasted over a portable game system known as the 'Gamebee' faster then anything they had seen before, even Sonic's feet. Espio laughed aloud, in which he doesn't very often, knowing Charmy was going for the high score once again.

"We should get going", said Espio as he took another drink from his hiking bottle, "We don't have much farther to go."

Vector got up, grunting in the pain from his swollen feet, and began to walk through the jungle once more. Charmy floated through the air, unable to tell if he was going to hit something or not due to his high concentration for his game.

Only about fifteen minutes later, Espio, Charmy, and Vector came across a large green valley, covered in grass and trees. Some animals roamed the valley, scrounging for food and water. One brown moose was licking from a small pond in the distance, as another came up behind it. The second moose walked up to the other moose and he stepped aside, allowing it to drink from the pond.

If only Vector and Charmy could act that way.

"Lemme try! Lemme try!" screamed Charmy as he waved his hand at Vector, who was playing his game. "I wanna play, I wanna play!"

"Not now Charmy! I'm fighting the boss!" snarled Vector.

Espio rolled his eyes and envisioned on the glowing item only a few feet away. He walked over the tall soft green grass and stood beside the emerald. It glistened in the sun as he picked it up and examined it.

"We got what we came for so lets go." Espio said.

Espio finished and he turned around and walked a few steps when he heard a loud engine roar. His first though was hunters but he knew an engine wasn't that loud…that only meant one thing. He turned around and looked at the trees across the valley as a small jet plane roared over them. It was aiming straight towards them and Espio knew he was bound for trouble.

"Charmy, go hide! Vector get ready."

Vector handed the game over to Charmy and he buzzed into the nearby forest. The jet plane came closer and zoomed straight towards them. It lifted up at the last split second and twisted up into the air into a spiral. Its wings and jets unraveled and formed a giant robot like beat that stood fifty feet tall. Espio knew what to expect from this guy, especially since he watched the amateur video recorder tape the battle between Shadow and it.

The robot flipped in the air and landed on the ground with a loud crash. Grass and heavy dirt shot up from the damp ground, since it rained the previous day. His feet dug through the ground like a garden hoe pulling up dirt and roots. Starscream's hand flipped around, making a gun out of his arm and pointing it at the crocodile and chameleon.

"Hand over the Chaos Emerald, NOW." Boomed the large metal being.

Vector trembled at the loud roar. His legs trembled at the loud shaking sound of the robots voice, making his tail shiver also in the back. His jaw opened slightly as his teeth rapidly chattered upon his tongue, leaving much pain but it didn't seem to phase Vector at the current moment.

"Damn it! Hand over that emerald!" roared the robot.

"Not one hell of a chance…" said the chameleon confidently.

Starscream roared and swiped down with his metal claws, cleaving the ground of its damp soil and dirt, ripping up the roots of nearby trees and plants. Espio slid backwards, dodging the beast's brutal swipe at the ground. Vector just ran a few steps back and threw in a piece of bubble gum that he had gotten from his pocket quickly.

"Prepare yourself Vector, this is going to be one hell of a battle…" Espio said as he quickly prompted into his fighting stance.

Starscream leaped up into the air and slammed down towards Espio. Espio turned invisible and leaped towards Vector, moving him away from the blast. Starscream glanced around, pondering on what had just happened. He peered to the left and watched the crocodile gain to his feet. He grinned and leaped into the air, transforming into a jet, and zooming into the sky.

"Vector, distract him long enough for me to climb on him and find a weak spot." Espio declared.

Vector gulped, "Ok…"

Espio ran away, only you could see the tall grass waving in the movement of Espio.

"_I'm too young to die,…"_ thought Vector.

Starscream roared back through the clouds and impeded through the dense air. He aimed straight for vector and began firing multiple bullet seeds toward him. Vector yelped and ran through the tall thin grass. Starscream roared to life as he transformed back into his robot form, slicing through the grass, only missing Vector by a few feet. Vector slid through a small puddle of mud, chewing his gum faster than he had every done before. Starscream stomped on the ground hard, and his bird-like feet caught Vector between his toes, only inches from becoming squashed.

"I have you now you puny croc." Roared Star scream as he grabbed Vector with his claws.

Vector was being pressured by Starscream's grip, he could almost feel his ribs cracking if they hadn't done so already. He pushed down on Starscream's fingers with his arms but could not free himself. Suddenly with a last minute resort, Vector shot four purple bubble gum bubbles out of his large crocodile jaw, straight into the eyes of Starscream. Starscream roared in anger as he released Vector, sending him tumbling to the ground. Vector quickly blew a bubble and floated down to the ground safely.

Starscream roared as he plucked the gooey gum away from his eyes. He flicked the gum off of his fingers and swatted at Vector, missing him by a few meters. Vector flipped around and faced Starscream, who was lunging his fist towards him. Vector quickly pointed his finger and popped the bubble that held him in mid air; making him plummet to the ground. Vector felt a weight lift from his shoulders as he sighed in relief; his sigh was cut short with a hard metal kick, hitting his entire body, and sending him flying into the forest.

Vector crashed through the center of a tree and hid the ground with a thud. He began to roll down a slope, with crackling leaves being left in his wake. He landed in a small pond, only a few inches deep but filled with moss and leaves. Vector sighed in exhaustion and let his arms fall to there far sides. His arms slapped the water with a loud splash, and water shot up from them.

Suddenly, Vector noticed that the water began to have huge shakings. It was Starscream. He quickly scrambled to his feet and dashed into the forest. He heard crashes and loud thuds as he ran away from the metal beast. He even heard the robot scream something, but he couldn't make it out. He turned back and noticed trees falling down, being swatted aside like flies.

"You can run but you cant hide little crocodile!" cackled the large robot.

Vector turned towards the jungle and ran smack dab right into a small dirt wall. He noticed a ledge high above, wondering if he could reach it. He leaped and his fingers grasped the dirt walls of the ledge, and slid through it like a hot knife through butter. He fell back to the ground and turned around to be face to face with Starscream.

"You're luck has run out…" murmured the killer giant.

"Not if I have anything to say about it…" said a voice, that had seemed to come from nowhere.

Espio appeared on the shoulder of Starscream, holding a few ninja stars in each hand. He swung the ninja stars and jabbed them into the robots left eye. Electric shocks buzzed around the head of the Decepticon, shocking Espio and sending him plummeting to the damp ground. He landed on the ground with a small thud and gained to his feet.

"Run!" screamed Espio.

Vector and Espio dashed back towards the valley, racing to get away from the raging decepticon. Starscream looked at the trees above with the one eye he had and blasted, with his cannon, a large hole in the trees. He leaped and turned into a jet and flew out of the forest.

Charmy played his video game in a small bush just outside the forest. He was racing to beat his high score once again as his friends lives were in jeopardy. Just as his score hit the ninety nine thousand mark, Espio and Vector burst through the bush, knocking the game out of Charmy's hands. "HEY! I WAS ALMOST AT LEVEL ONE HUNDRED!" screamed Charmy as Vector held onto his legs as they raced through the valley.

Without time to respond, Starscream shot a missile at the forest, un-knowing they were out of the forest already. It hit the edge of a tree hard and exploded, making many birds fly away and having other trees catch fire. Charmy's video game caught on fire and exploded in a small pouch of smoke. Charmy screamed beneath his teeth and punched Vector in the face.

"SEE WHAT YOU DID!?" he screamed.

Charmy raced back towards the burning forest, ignoring Vectors plea from behind. Just as he came only about 10 yards from the forest, Starscream jammed down on the ground with a loud thud. Charmy looked up and screamed. He turned right around and sped towards Vector and Espio.

"Espio! Hurry, use Chaos Control!" yelped Vector as they ran towards the center of the valley.

Charmy came close, only inches from his friends. "No you don't!" screamed Starscream as he fired a missile at the group. Espio gripped the emerald tightly.

"Chaos…"

Charmy leaped and held onto the arm of Vector. Starscream roared as the missile came but feet to the group.

"Control!"

That instant, the Chaotix disappeared in a large and bright, but quick flash of light. The missile impacted the ground, exploding and creating a large crater in the ground. Starscream stopped stomped his foot.

"Damn it! I can defeat Shadow but I cant defeat a group of lackluster imbeciles! How ridiculous!" he screamed.

Starscream leaped into the air, and instantly transformed into his jet form, bursting to the sky.

Vector, Charmy, and Espio re-appeared in the living room of the cozy little home. Vector fell on the couch in exhaustion. Espio fell to the ground and closed his eyes. Charmy just pouted at the loss of his time consuming game.

"How the hell did we manage to do that?" asked Vector.

Espio sat up, out of breath, and looked at his emerald.

"We need to find Shadow…" he said.

Vector sighed and slumped into his couch and fainted.

"But we can wait till the morning." Gestured Espio with a smile.

Charmy flew into the air with a frown and floated off to his room. Espio knew how much he loved his game, and he knew that he would get him another one after they were finished delivering the emerald to Shadow. But one thing Espio knew, is that whatever Starscream wanted with that emerald, he knew from then on out that all three of them were involved in something huge.


	6. Chapter 5 Railroad Assault

Chapter 5- Railroad Assualt

One year after construction ended of the Mystic Ruins Train Station, the newly finished train had been finished. The wooden steps were no longer there but slick shiny metal steps that led up to the trains. The whole station had increased itself well over five times of its original size. Knuckles sat on the inside of the newly large train, with his knees crossed and his arms folded. His eyes closed as a plump Italian man wearing a special lenses camera and an explorer hat, read the newspaper, speaking with his rather plump wife in the process. Knuckles didn't care to notice since he was pre-occupied with the dreadful sight of leaving Angel Island to burn in the dark of night. He dreaded losing his only home, and even worse, the Master Emerald, and he wasn't going to let this thief get away. Not here, not ever.

He had lost the Master Emerald countless times before. He had lost it to Dr. Eggman when he re-built his Death Egg and tricked him into seeing Sonic as the bad guy. He also lost it when Chaos was unleashed, shattering the Master Emerald into hundreds of pieces, which he admit was even worse than getting it stolen all together.

He also remembered his rival, Rouge the Bat, trying to steal it from its resting place. Not to mention he had shattered it on his own moments later when Dr. Eggman tried to steal it. Then once again he had to travel to the far ends of the Earth, and beyond into space, to find these shards.

This time, he was going against an unknown force, a giant fifty foot robotic creature, far beyond anything he had seen before. The giant robot acted as if it had life, life on its own, a mind, thought, and personality. So much more advanced than anything GUN or Dr. Eggman could comprehend. Knuckles was puzzled on how he was even going to even plan to defeat this robotic menace.

Thunder crackled outside of the train car, and lightning struck across the raging waves of water. Knuckles slumped over on the window, peering out into the distance like a dog analyzing a cat outside the window of a small mobile home. He could only think if Sonic and his friends were even aware of the crisis that he knew was going to unfold. He didn't know the robots plan, but he knew if it involved the Master Emerald, it wasn't good. Knuckles' eyelids grew heavy as he struggled and struggled to keep them open. He could only think about the Master Emerald and didn't want to sleep until it was safe.

Ten minutes later, Knuckles was sound asleep.

"We will be arriving in Station Square in forty-five minutes." Said a voice over the intercom.

Knuckles sat up in a quick motion, covered in sweat for an unknown reason, though he didn't really care. He sat up and looked around him. The rather plump couple was gone, which he believed they had to get off a few stops before. He looked outside. The sun was just rising over the horizon as he noticed sea gulls hovering above the oceans vast water. Suddenly, he heard a loud thump as the outside of the train car went completely black. Knuckles became highly confused until the sun glared through the windows of the train once more, revealing another set of tracks on each side of the train. He was on one of three railroad tracks, with his track placed in the dead center.

Knuckles was amused for only seconds as he folded his arms against the lower portion of the clear window. He lowered his face and dug it into his folded arms that way he could hide from the light. He was getting fairly bored and wanted to get on with his plan and get off of this train. He was having a strong craving for something amusing. A craving that was only minutes from being fed.

His head rose up slightly, only showing his eyes as he glanced out the window once more. His eyes were squinted as the bright light of the sun shined directly into his eyes. But he noticed a very small speck in the distance. He could quickly depict it was not an animal. His eyes widened quickly, only to have the speck grow very large within seconds. The 'speck' came close and slammed the train car in the side. People shrieked from inside the train car as the desperately held onto the handrails above them. The train leaned to its side and finally shrieked to a halt, finally falling on its side.

A loud thump was heard coming from the train, which was followed by a large indent that pressed outside of the train. Two more indents followed until a large thud opened up a hole fell from the trains side. Knuckles stood behind the newly created door, rubbing his fists from the few punches he threw. He grunted and walked outside of his new exit and walked to the end of the train.

"Only one thing could have done this…" Knuckles thought un-easily.

Two large legs slammed down on the tracks a few feet away in front of Knuckles, forming two small craters from each foots impact. Knuckles trembled and fell backwards and leaned against the lopsided train car.

There stood Starscream, standing fifty feet tall on the wide set of steel railroad tracks. Knuckles looked up and gazed at the large metallic living creature before him, while still leaning against the train. Electric sparks shot out from the underside of the train car and steam like gas poured out from the wrecked pipes beneath. Shattered glass littered the ground from the many windows that were broken. Knuckles could only wonder how many fatalities had been claimed when the large robot before him struck.

"Are you Knuckles the Echidna?" asked the large robot with a beastly tone.

Knuckles gritted his teeth, angry at the sudden attack and taking countless lives that had been taken just to find him.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" asked Knuckles with his famous attitude.

The robot grunted, steam blew out of his metal nostrils as he cocked his head. Knuckles slowly slid his white leather gloves downwards against the lop-sided train, allowing him to get to his feet without Starscream even paying attention.

"From what I know, you are the guardian of the Master Emerald?" asked Starscream as he brought his face closer to Knuckles'.

Knuckles' flame of hatred burned brightly inside of him. This foe's kind erupted his floating island into flames, stole the Master Emerald, and let the island plummet into the ocean below. And now he was asking about it?

"I guess you could say that I was, thanks to your little 'friend'."

Starscream tried to comprehend what Knuckles had meant, and quickly remembered that Blackout had stolen the Master Emerald the previous day.

"I need your assistance to help me find the rest of the Chaos Emeralds." Said the large robot.

"Why would I help you?!" screamed Knuckles.

Knuckles gritted his teeth and looked back. He could see the train conductor helping the survivors out of another exit of the train. He had to stall Starscream long enough for them to escape.

"Tell you what, if you help me find the Chaos Emeralds, I will return your precious Master Emerald." Said the large robot in a rather polite gesture.

Knuckles briefly thought about accepting his offer, but he figured that Starscream was most likely lying like the evil being he is. But he had to stall for only a few more minutes to allow the people of the train to escape.

"Hmm…. well…." Knuckles began.

Starscream cocked his head at the red headed echidna, wondering if the echidna was playing him. Just as Knuckles opened his mouth to say something, he looked back and noticed the final person leaving the train

"Sorry to rain on your parade scumbag but I am going to have to decline your 'generous' offer." Knuckles said very in his own version of a cocky attitude.

Starscream roared and raised his metal arm. He swung it at Knuckles and the ground beneath his feet. Knuckles leaped into the air, performing a back flip, and landed perfectly on the top of the train car. Starscream's metal fist slammed the ground from which Knuckles was standing and swiped the entire foothold clean off, forming a large hole in the train tracks. The debris from the crumbled railroad tracks plummeted to the ocean below, creating large splashes of water. Starscream stepped over the hole he created and began to chase Knuckles, Knuckles ran down along the top of the long train. Starscream equipped his gatling gun and fired away at the dread locked echidna. Knuckles heard the clinking and chattering of shots hammering the train behind his feet, but he refused to even glimpse back.

In a desperate move, Knuckles dove into the air and turned his body into a spinning spiral, pile driving into the roof of the lop-sided train car. Starscream re-acted in confusion, not knowing how he was going to detect this red pest. Knuckles dashed along the inside of the train, trying to formulate a plan of action.

Starscream became furious and strung his leg back. With a strong force, he shoved his leg forward, kicking the train into the air. The train car began to spin and plummet into the ocean. Knuckles was completely dizzy and felt his stomach began to shake. He knew he was falling into the ocean as he thought and he knew his chance of drowning was high.

"Why did I leave my breathing necklace of the island…" he thought.

Just as the train car became only a few yards from the water, Knuckles arm was grasped by something and he felt a quick shift upwards. By the time Knuckles vision was straight again, he was rising up into the air and almost at the top of the train tracks. He peered up and looked at a furry white face with large ears. She had a rather large chest that had purple clothing on it. She had pointy white boots and black pants. Her skin was tan and she had small black wings that repeatedly swayed, allowing them to rise into the air.

"You…" Knuckles said rather quietly.

Rouge the Bat. His rival. Had just saved him from death, and taking him back up to the train tracks. Knuckles was for the first time in his life, relieved to see her.

"How would you ever survive without me?" asked Rouge cockily.

Knuckles wanted to give her a nasty look, but he only smiled.

"Thanks for…"

"Hey, its fine, I owe you for when you saved me in space, remember?"

Knuckles' face went blank. He began to remember when Rouge had slipped during that battle they had on that comet and he had saved her.

"Yeah I guess…" he replied.

Rouge lowered him to the railroad tracks. They landed just in front of the hole Starscream had created. Starscream stood in front of them, with a demented smile on his face. He was rather surprised that he had survived that trains plummet into the ocean.

"So I see your girlfriend saved you, you stupid red mutt."

"Hey, she isn't my girlfriend, but I am grateful that she saved me. Now its time for round two." Knuckles said clutching his fists.

Rouge chuckled beside him at what Knuckles had said. Knuckles got into his battle position, which was soon followed by Rouge.

"Fine…if you wont help us with the Emeralds…then I will kill you…"

Starscream jumped into the air and slammed down on the ground. Rouge and Knuckles dodged by flipping backwards. Knuckles lunged and shoved his fist straight into Starscream's cheek. He stumbled backwards, almost losing his balance. Rouge dashed through the air and pulled out a bomb from under her wings. She landed on Starscream's neck and planted the bomb. Starscream screamed and swung his arm behind his head. Rouge leaped away and Starscream slammed the bomb, making it explode. Starscream screamed in pain as he lost his balance once more. Knuckles dashed up to his face again and shoved both of his fists into his face. Starscream hollered as he fell backwards and began a downwards spiral towards the ocean. Knuckles and Rouge watched over the tracks as a large splash was made.

"Is he dead?" asked Rouge.

"Lets hope…" Knuckles replied.

Suddenly, a loud supersonic zoom was heard and a jet dashed out of the water. It went straight towards the sun and spiraled a few times before finally blasting out into the distance.

"Good riddance!" said Knuckles aloud.

Rouge tapped him on the shoulder. "We had better get going."

She began to walk away when Knuckles turned towards her.

"Wait, your going to help me?" Knuckles asked puzzled.

Rouge giggled and turned back.

"If the Master Emerald is in danger, then I'm willing to do anything to save that precious jewel!"

"Hmph, figures…" said Knuckles with a smile as he walked towards Rouge.


End file.
